Bajo el Muerdago
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Vio como él se acercaba a sus labios, eso la hizo estremecer, ¿Por qué se sentía tan rara? ¿No era eso lo que siempre había querido? ¿No era ese su sueño más deseado desde que era niña? Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que no quería besarlo? Siempre deseo que su primer beso se lo diera Sasuke, y justo ahora que su sueño se cumplía algo en su corazón le dijo que no podía permitirlo...


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

_**Advertencias**__:_ Puede contener lenguaje vulgar. AU

_**Aclaraciones**__: _

**-lalala-** dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_**Pareja**_: Gaara - Sakura.

_**Género**_: Romance.

_**Notas del Autor**_:

Espero les guste y si gustan pueden dejar un review :) sus comentarios nos ayudan a mejorar. Pero ojo… pueden dar todos los tomatazos que quieran, mas no insultar. Las cosas se dicen con educación. Gracias.

* * *

**Bajo el Muérdago**

_¨Tú me viste cuando era invisible…¨_

* * *

Todo comenzó en pre-escolar, cuando un grupo de niñas la estaban molestando. ¨ _¿Por qué lo hacían?_¨ Se preguntaba la niña de cabello rosa.

**-Ya viste Ino, esa tiene el cabello más horrible que he visto.-**Le dijo una niña pelirroja a una rubia.

**-Eso ya lo había notado, Karin.-** Lo dijo con una sonrisa malvada**.- Otra cosa que no puede ocultar es esa gigante frente que tiene.-** Y todas esas chiquillas comenzaron a burlarse de ella.

**-¡Oigan ustedes!**\- Les gritó un niño rubio.- **Déjenla en paz.**

**-Sí, dejen en paz a nuestra amiga.-** Dijo uno castaño.

**-O si no ¿Qué?-** Les dijo Ino.

**-Hmp.-** Llamo la atención un niño pelirrojo.- **Haremos que se entere tu mama de lo linda que es su hija en la escuela.**\- Les comentó.

**-Gaara, no te atreverías.**\- Le contesto la rubia un poco asustada.

**-Claro que sí, y si mal no recuerdo tu cumpleaños será muy pronto… no creo que quieras que te suspendan la fiesta.**

**-¡Ag! Bueno, te salvaste frente de marquesina, pero… solo por hoy.**\- Le dijo en un susurro y así como vinieron todas esas niñas se fueron.

El niño pelirrojo vio que esa niña de cabello rosa seguía llorando, se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano, ella lo miro extrañada pero al final la tomo.

**-¿Por qué te molestaban?-** Le pregunto el pelirrojo con preocupación.

**-Por mi pelo.-** Contestó ella con la mirada gacha**.- Dicen que es feo.**

**-Eso lo dicen por envidia.-** Se escuchó detrás de ellos, voltearon y vieron a una niña más grande que ellos.**\- Yo sé que a Ino le encanta el rosa, y no soporta que tu cabello sea de su color favorito. Por cierto, soy Sabaku no Temari, hermana mayor de este niño.-** Dijo mientras revolvía los cabellos rojos del pequeño.

**-Yo soy Haruno Sakura.-** Contestó la peli-rosa.

**-¿Y solo por eso te molestaban?-** Preguntó el castaño. Ella negó con la cabeza.

**-También porque dicen que mi frente es muy grande.-** El rubio se acercó a ella y colocó ambas manos en la cabeza de pelo rosa, la observo fijamente y sonrió.

**-Eso está bien.-** Dijo el niño despreocupado**.- Porque así puedes darles cabezazos a quien te moleste.-** los otros tres espectadores voltearon rápidamente para ver la reacción de la pequeña, temiendo que el comentario la hubiera hecho sentir mal, pero de repente se escuchó una risa algo melodiosa, para su sorpresa era esa pequeña.

~O~

Los años pasaron y ya estaban en quinto de primaria, esos cuatro pequeños crecieron siendo los mejores amigos. Pero uno a uno se fue separando.

El primero en irse fue Kiba, pues le toco en un salón diferente y comenzó a juntarse con Hinata Hyuga, de la cual ya no se separó.

El segundo fue Naruto, quien aparte de conocer a Gaara desde pequeño, también tenía amistad desde ese entonces con Sasuke Uchiha (de quien secretamente Sakura estaba enamorada) quien en esos años sufrió la muerte de su madre, sintiéndose solo y se recluyo del mundo, Naruto se enfocó más en él.

Los últimos se quedaron juntos, Gaara y Sakura, quienes se hicieron mejores amigos. Ambos inteligentes, con gran fuerza y con talentos que los excluían de los demás. Ella nunca fue lo que se dice hermosa, era bonita pero las demás opacaban con su belleza. Haruno Sakura nunca fue más y no se le tomaba en cuenta por culpa de Ino.

Sakura fue la tercera en irse, pues su padre (que era un empresario innovador) decidió ir a probar suerte en otro continente. En su despedida solo hubo 5 personas: Gaara, Naruto, Kiba, Temari y Kankuro; los dos últimos hermanos del pelirrojo.

~O~

Para Gaara la secundaria fue muy solitaria, porque a pesar de tener a Naruto y Sasuke, extrañaba a la chica de melena rosa y ojos verdes… sin quererlo, ella se había convertido en su persona más importante. En el transcurso de esos años ellos dos se mandaban cartas, se llamaban casi a diario, pero eso no les era suficiente, necesitaban verse y hablarse de frente.

Esos tres años de secundaria Gaara, Sasuke y Naruto, se convirtieron en los más populares entre las chicas. Y justo en ese tiempo, al grupo de Ino se le unió una nueva integrante: Matsuri. Ella fue trasladada, ya que recién se mudaba a la ciudad, e intento poner su propio reinado pero Ino no se lo permitió, en cambio dejo que se uniera a ellas. Esas tres chicas tenían estrictamente prohibido que alguien se acercara al ¨Trio Cool¨ cómo eran llamados. Cada una tenía a su chico en ese grupo, por obvias razones ellos ni sabían, Ino se había autoproclamado a Sasuke desde que tenía memoria, Karin a Naruto y Matsuri a Gaara. Ellas estaban tan encerradas en su mundo que no se percataron de que a Naruto le estaba comenzando a gustar su tímida compañera de clases y mejor amiga de Kiba, nada más y nada menos que Hinata Hyuga.

~O~

4 años han pasado desde su partida, y cada aniversario los únicos que estuvieron en su despedida se juntaban sin falta ese día en casa del pelirrojo, así se ponían al tanto de todo y entre ellos se alentaban que su amiga regresaría.

Un año después de esa reunión, en el aeropuerto se podía divisar a una familia de 3 miembros bajar de un avión proveniente de Francia.

**-Por fin en casa…- **Dijo la joven.

Era 19 de Agosto y todos debían entrar a clases, ahora ellos estaban en segundo de Preparatoria y ¨casualmente¨ todos estaban en el mismo salón.

Por donde pasaban esos tres llamaban la atención, y ese año más, Sasuke se convirtió en el primer chico de segundo en ser capitán del equipo de soccer, a Gaara por su parte le gustaba más el basquetbol y Naruto, que también estaba con Sasuke, se convirtió en la sensación porque a su padre fue nombrado Presidente.

Las clases ya habían comenzado cuando una chica se dirigía a la dirección.

**-Tsunade-sama.-** Le dijo ella con respeto.

**-Mi pequeña, por fin has regresado.-** Se levantó la directora y abrazó a su sobrina con cariño.

**-Sí, ya extrañaba mi casa.-** Le dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Estas en su mismo grupo.-** Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo**.- Ven anda, te llevare a tu salón.- **Ella le sonrió y juntas salieron de la oficina.

En clase, el profesor Hatake estaba escribiendo un ejercicio en el pizarrón, cuando de pronto se abre la puerta de golpe, despertando de un susto a Naruto, Sasuke para de escribir y fija su atención en la voluptuosa directora, Gaara hace lo mismo y Kiba simplemente voltea, ya que él estaba viendo por la ventana.

**-Buenos días.-** Saluda la rubia y todos le responden**.- Hoy se une a esta clase una nueva alumna.-** Todos comienzan a cuchichear, excepto Sasuke y Gaara**.- ¡CALLENCE! –** Les grita**.- Bien, ella es nueva en la ciudad, viene de Francia…-** Eso hizo que Gaara, Naruto y Kiba entraran en estado de Shock, _¨No podría ser ella ¿o sí?¨_ pensaban los tres**.- Por favor, trátenla bien. Ya puedes pasar.-** Le dijo Tsunade a la nueva estudiante. Ella estaba que se moría de los nervios, _¨ ¿Me reconocerán?¨_ se preguntaba mentalmente, con pasos decisivos se adentró en el aula. Todos la observaron, esa chica era hermosa, su cabello largo ondulado de un extraño color rosa, su cuerpo bien desarrollado (no tan voluptuoso pero todo en la medida exacta para llamar la atención), no era muy alta y por último las facciones finas de su cara, adornadas con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

**-Hola, soy…-** Apenas comenzaba a presentase cuando Naruto salto del banco.

**\- ¡Sakura-chan!-** Grito junto con Kiba, Gaara simplemente no podía salir de su asombro, ella estaba devuelta, en su salón… unas ganas inmensas de correr y abrazarla recorrieron todo su sistema, pero debía contenerse.

**\- ¡Namikaze! Cierre la boca y siéntese, igual usted joven Inozuka.-** Dijo la directora enojada**.- Prosigue querida.-** Le dijo ahora con ternura a la chica, a todos les dio miedo la bipolaridad de su directora.

**-Bueno, yo soy Haruno Sakura, viví en Francia estos últimos 5 años, por favor sean amables conmigo.-** Dijo con una sonrisa.

**-Bien, pórtense bien mocosos.-** Y con esa última frase, la directora salió de aquel salón.

**-Haruno pasa a sentarte.-** Recorrió con la vista todo el salón y divisó un asiento libre**.- Allá.-** Dijo señalando uno frente a Ino.

**-Claro, gracias.-** Y con pasos dignos de una modelo, camino hacia ella con una sonrisa. Obviamente a Ino le caía en la punta del hígado, el hecho de que ella regresara le complicaría las cosas y más si venia de Francia… Su cambio fue lo que más le sorprendió, cuando niñas ella se encargó de matar el poco autoestima de la peli-rosa y ahora venía tan segura de sí misma que su reinado estaba en peligro, pero eso no lo permitiría.

La clase termino, dando un pequeño receso de 10 minutos. Sakura se apresuró a salir del aula y tras ella, Naruto, Gaara y Kiba, seguidos de Sasuke, esto hizo enfadar a Ino. Suspiro sabiendo quienes estaban de tras de ella, volteo y les dedico la mejor sonrisa que tenía, movió su cabeza en señal de afirmación e hizo que los tres chicos sonrieran. El primero en abalanzarse contra ella fue Naruto, quien la abrazo, la cargo y le dio muchas vueltas, el siguiente fue Kiba que hizo exactamente lo mismo. Por ultimo estaba Gaara, quien era conocido por ser frio, serio y nada hablador, nadie lo había visto sonreír ni siquiera una mueca (eso era su atractivo), y fue cuando camino lentamente a la peli-rosa, la tomo entre sus brazos, dejando perplejos a todos (con excepción de Naruto y Kiba, que sabían lo mucho que esos dos se querían), más a Matsuri que llevaba tiempo tratando de llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

**-Te extrañe mucho, Cerezo.-** Se escuchó la gruesa voz del chico, cosa que hizo suspirar a muchas.

**-Y yo a ti, Mapache.-** Le contestó ella, correspondiendo el abrazo, todos se sorprendieron aún más, pues el chico pelirrojo le estaba sonriendo de una forma tan sincera y la veía como nunca había visto a nadie.

**\- ¡Oe!-** Proclamo la atención Kiba**.- No la acapares para ti solo, Mapache.**

**-Pues ella es más mía que tuya, Perro.-** Le contesto Gaara sonriendo.

**\- ¡Neee! Sakura-chan es más mía que de ustedes dos.-** Les dijo Naruto.

**-Tú no te metas, Zorro.-** Le dijo Kiba.

**\- ¡Ay! Ya basta.- **Les dijo la chica**.- Parece como si nunca me hubiera ido, siguen igual de peleoneros.-** Los regaño.

**-Pero Sakura-chan, ellos empiezan.-** Dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros.

**-Haruno-san, bienvenida.-** Se escuchó detrás de ellos.

**\- ¡Hinata! A ti también te extrañe mucho, y solo dime Sakura.-** Le dijo abrazándola y sonriéndole.

**\- ¿Sakura? ¡Volviste! Bienvenida.-** Le dijo Tenten.

**\- ¡Tenten! Gracias, te extrañe.-** Le dijo abrazándola.

**\- Oe, Sakura el receso termino, ven y siéntate con nosotros.-** Le dijo Kiba empujándola. Terminó sentada con Gaara a su izquierda, Kiba a la derecha y Naruto atrás de ella. La envidia de todas creció, pues ella era rodeada por esos chicos apuestos y ellas se peleaban por sentarse a un lado. La cosa empeoro cuando Sasuke se unió a ellos.

Los días pasaron y poco a poco fueron descubriendo la historia detrás de la chica peli-rosa, y entendieron el porqué de que ella se llevara también con los tres chicos. Para desgracia de muchas, el ¨Trio Cool¨ termino juntándose con Sakura y sus amigas, a ellos se les unieron Lee y Neji, primo de Hinata, que era un año mayor. Esas tres chicas eran las más suertudas porque ese quinteto de chicos las protegían, y lo peor es que ellas eran amables con todos, por eso no podían odiarlas. Como era de suponerse, Gaara y Sakura pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y a Sasuke no le gustaba eso.

Cierto día se vio a Sasuke Uchiha pidiéndole una cita a la peli-rosa, ese espectáculo lo vieron todos los del salón y aunque Gaara se molestara, la ánimo a que le dijera que sí, pues él sabía que a ella le gustaba el Uchiha desde pequeños, Sakura acepto la cita con gusto y de esa le siguieron unas cuantas más. Aunque aún no fueran novios, muchos los consideraban como eso, pero había algo que faltaba, ella lo sentía…

Pronto era navidad, la primer navidad de Sakura en casa, su familia organizo una fiesta para su ellos y sus amigos, a la cual fueron invitados todos sus compañeros y maestros.

La noche fue la más bella de todas, una fina capa de nieve adornaba todo el exterior de la casa, y por dentro sus padres se habían encargado de arreglar todo para que fuera perfecto, pero el mejor adorno de todos definitivamente era el enorme pino, que de punta tenía un hermoso ángel, de cada marco de puerta colgaba un pequeño ramillo de muérdago.

Los invitados llegaron poco a poco, la fiesta era un éxito. Sasuke aprovecho una oportunidad que se le presentó y se llevó a Sakura, ella le contaba lo mucho que se estaba divirtiendo y de pronto él la acorralo contra un pilar de la puerta principal, ella se asombró y vio como él se acercaba a sus labios, eso la hizo estremecer, ¿Por qué se sentía tan rara? ¿No era eso lo que siempre había querido? ¿No era ese su sueño más deseado desde que era niña? Entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que no quería besarlo? Siempre deseo que su primer beso se lo diera él, y justo ahora que su sueño se cumpliría algo en su corazón le dijo que no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que Sasuke se llevara lo que no debía ser para él… Entonces ¿Para quién si? Y un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza, y eso le dio la fuerza para separar a Sasuke, para impedirle que se llevara uno de sus tesoros.

**-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-** Pregunto algo molesto.

**-Sasuke-kun, no puedo permitirte tener mi primer beso.- **Le dijo amablemente.

**-¿Qué?-** Su molestia había aumentado.

**-Sasuke, realmente no me recuerdas.-** Le dijo**.- Yo era una de tus fans, ciegamente te seguí… cuando era más joven, claro.-** Le contó**.- Y hubo una ocasión en que… tú me humillaste.- **Le dijo**.- Me dijiste que era ¨Molesta¨ y cuando empecé a llorar, solo te enojaste más y te fuiste…-** Termino su recuerdo**.- Tal vez no me acordaba de eso porque lo debí de haber suprimido de mis recuerdos, tu realmente no me quieres.-** Le afirmo**.- Yo solo soy un trofeo, lo siento Sasuke.-** Le dijo para después marcharse, la calma abundaba en su ser pero sentía que debía hacer algo… y entonces recordó que cuando recién Sasuke la acorralo vio una cabellera pelirroja correr, debía buscarlo.

_¨ ¿Dónde puede estar?¨_ Pensó, ya llevaba más de media hora buscándolo y no lograba encontrarlo. Se dio por vencida y para pensar mejor salió al jardín, el aire fresco revoloteo su cabello, la brisa que le dio en la cara y la hizo suspirar.

**-¿Dónde estás Gaara?-** Pregunto para sí misma en voz alta.

**-Justo detrás de ti…-** Se escuchó.

**-¡Por Dios! Casi me matas de un susto.-** Le recrimino ella, él solo sonrió… pero su sonrisa era melancólica**.- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?**

**-Pienso…**

**-¿En qué?**

**-En que… tal vez lo mejor sea que me aleje de ti algún tiempo.**

**-¿Por qué?-** Le preguntó triste.

**-Porque tú quieres estar con el Uchiha… yo solo sería un mal tercio.**

**-Gaara, yo no quiero estar con él.-** El chico se sorprendió y volteo a verla, tenía muchas dudas pero no sabía cómo preguntarle**.- Yo solo quiero estar contigo.- **Le dijo sonrojada y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

**-Sakura…-** Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla**.- Siempre te he querido…-** Le susurro.

**-Perdona que no me haya dado cuenta antes…-** Le respondió, él se separó un poco y la vio con la mejor sonrisa, ella le correspondió el gesto y sin pensarlo ni un momento más poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue en ese momento en que algo hizo clic en el cerebro de la peli-rosa, su corazón se aceleró, su nerviosismo se hizo presente, sus piernas temblaron cual gelatina y recordó en menos de un segundo todos esos momentos que pasó junto a él, cuando eran niños, las cartas, las largas llamadas que tenía con él, su voz diciéndole cerezo, todo eso la había hecho sentirse diferente desde el momento en que lo vio. Su beso fue perfecto, lleno de amor y cariño, la falta de aire se hizo presente y poco a poco se fueron separando, se vieron totalmente sonrojados, ella le sonrió.

**-¿Por qué yo?-** Le preguntó sorprendido, pues él aun no entendía qué tenía de especial, ¿Qué era lo que él tenía que no tenía Sasuke? ¿Por qué lo había escogido a él?

**-Porque tú me viste cuando yo era invisible.-** Le dijo ella, era una respuesta tan simple pero con tanto sentido… Ella tenía razón, él siempre estaba junto a ella, cuidándola y se había enamorado de su personalidad, claro que creía que era bonita pero lo que más le gustaba de ella era… todo, como arrugaba la nariz cuando se molestaba, como brillaban sus ojos al leer un libro, el rubor en sus mejillas cuando reía… en fin, todo lo que ella representaba, todo eso lo había enamorado, él la había amado desde antes de que se convirtiera en la hermosa joven llena de confianza que era ahora, él la amaba desde siempre... primero como hermana, luego como amiga y por ultimo, cuando ella se marcho de su vida, se dio cuenta de que la amaba de una forma diferente a las anteriores veces, y el saberla lejos le dolía mas de lo que debería. Saber que ella estaría con Sasuke, que sus besos serian de él, que sus caricias y sus sonrisas serian de él, le dolió... pero verla feliz era lo único que quería y no le importaba sufrir con tal de que ella fuera feliz.

-Te amo, Cerezo.- Le dijo antes de volver a besarla.

Fin


End file.
